


О натворении мира

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Давно канувший в омут времени индейский миф о сотворении мира.





	

Ночь жива. Ухают в ветвях хищные птицы, шуршит опавшими иглами, перебегая меж корней, их добыча. Скрипят старые лиственницы, стонут, что подточенные грызунами, наполовину обнажённые осыпавшейся землёй корни не смогут удержать их тысячелетний вес, когда снова придёт сезон бурь. Ветер треплет облысевшие к осени кроны, вплетая в них запахи далёких берегов и мягкий шелест звериных лап, подобранный где-то в горах.

Ночь тиха, спит селение. Бесшумно затаились на смотровых пунктах дозорные, давно скрылись в ночных тенях охотники. Не поют у станков женщины, не бурчат гулкие котлы. Разве что тихо и даже как-то сонно потрескивает дежурный очаг, ждёт рассвета, когда его подвядшие алые лепестки разберут, чтобы разжечь огонь в каждом жилище.

Не спится юному Вороньему Солнцу, всё он вертится на мягкой, хорошо измятой шкуре, так что того и гляди разбудит сестру и мать. Наконец он выбирается из наполненного сонным сопением вигвама под игривое мерцание сотни сотен – или даже больше! Никак не сосчитать, – звёзд. Не его одного не забрал в свою страну ласковый сон. Красноватый свет костра играет тенями меж глубоких морщин, красит рыжим седые волосы, а вплетённые в них бусины и перья делает совсем чёрными. Так и сидят они у огня, старый да малый, пока Воронёнок не решается наконец задать не дававший ему спать вопрос:

_– Дедушка, а откуда всё в мире взялось?_

_– Слушай, дитя, и запоминай крепко, чтобы рассказать когда-нибудь своим детям и детям их детей. Когда-то, когда не было ещё времени, в бесконечном пространстве своей великой воли существовали боги…_

Среди трёх дюжин великих богов, что пируют сочным мясом и сладкой свежей водой и оделяют ими всё сущее, двое были друг другу как братья, дороже жизни и ближе дыхания. Несмотря на то, что были из разных кланов, они существовали неразлучно – где один, там и второй. Где острый коготь, там и твёрдый клюв. Где лоснящаяся шерсть, там и взъерошенные перья. Где охо, там и охохо. И вот однажды они в очередной раз затеяли игру.

 

Они преследовали друг друга, оба быстрее мысли и проворнее ветра, то один нагонял, то другой, и не было этой гонке конца, ибо боги живут в бесконечности. И тогда Великая Совень расправил рябые крылья, взмыл ввысь и, сделав петлю, опрокинулся в бреющий полёт, намечая пределы небесного купола и земной тверди. А Чёрный Хвост размял свои длинные лапы и протяжными скачками обозначил линию горизонта. Неустанно они гонялись друг за другом, то сцепляясь воедино, то отдаляясь к самым пределам, и из мельтешения чёрного меха и белых перьев возникли день и ночь.

Меж белоснежных, мягких, как птичий пух, облаков отпечатался золотой диск совиного глаза и появилось солнце. В свою очередь в бархатной, обволакивающей, как кошачья шерсть темноте то появляется, то исчезает луна – изменчивая на манер давшего ей начало кошачьего зрачка.

День дан для того, чтобы трудиться и охотиться, а ночь – чтобы отдыхать и набираться сил.

_– Дедушка, но совы же ночные хищники, а днём они спят! Да и коты гуляют ночью и прокрадываются в вигвам только под утро._

_– Тише! Всех сейчас перебудишь. Молчи и внемли – это мудрость предков. Запоминай сейчас мои слова, и когда-нибудь, если будут боги к тебе милостивы, у тебя достанет опыта их понять._

Исторгнув из себя то, что они пили, Кот и Сова натворили океан.

 

_– Может всё-таки «сотворили»?_

_– Да-да, конечно. И землю они тоже сотворили._

Поначалу разлился океан от края до края, заполнив собой всё пространство нового мира. И так его получилось много, что Тецу Драный Кот принялся его закапывать, ведь то, что для нас великая вода, для богов – всего лишь лужа. Отточенные движения мощной задней лапы сжимали материю пространства, придавая ей новые свойства. Повинуясь воле божества и согласно его замыслу появилась земля. Несколькими взмахами когтистой лапы Кот забросал лужу крупными кусками дёрна – и так возникли континенты. Но не было такого занятия, что не превратилось бы в игру для этих двоих. И вот уже все четыре лапы загребают комки земли и глины так, что они беспорядочно летят во все стороны, а навстречу сыпется град из мелких камней и сора, поднимаемого могучими совиными крыльями. Когда упали комья, камни, сучки и листья в мировой океан – появились острова и рифы, выросли горы и зашумели зелёные леса.

А когда утомлённый шумной забавой Драный Кот заснул, Совень Не Тупая закопал его в песок, широкими крыльями сформировав поверх соблазнительные холмы и плавные изгибы. Не остался Драный Хвост в долгу перед другом и братом. Проснувшись и отряхнув шубку от песчинок, он сформировал из камней высокую ровную, похожую на ствол могучей тысячелетней сосны скалу с навершием наподобие шляпки гриба, подпёр двумя валунами, а на самую вершину водрузил совиное гнездо. Даже горные ущелья скалистые берега поддерживали возмущённое уханье, столь безутешно было горе Совени. Длилось оно, впрочем, недолго – его шерстяного собрата ожидал достойный ответ. Ни один не хотел уступать и неистощаема была их фантазия. Вот так и появились в мире необъяснимые чудеса природы.

После же оглядели они творение лап и крыльев своих и порешили, что отлично получилось. Тогда появилось у них желание передать прекрасный новый мир кому-то, научить всему, что знают сами и оставить память о себе. Из податливой глины они вылепили всё сущее – растения и птиц, животных и людей. Бессчётное количество дней и ночей проворный клюв выдалбливал глыбы всех размеров, мягкие подушечки лап оглаживали формы, а острые когти добавляли детали. Дабы не пропал их труд вовеки веков, они дали всему живому возможность плодиться и размножаться по образу своему и подобию. 

Непрост процесс появления новой жизни, сопряжён он со страхами, затруднениями и агонией рождения, Разница в длине лап и ориентация в пространстве существенно осложняла сношение, немало затейливых поз пришлось им перепробовать, чтобы удовлетворить потребность единения друг с другом. Сказывались и видовые различия – широкий совиный хвост целомудренно прикрывал вход в желанное тело, а ороговевшие шипы на кошачьем мужском естестве грозили причинить боль при любом неосторожном движении. И потому совокупление всегда требует подготовки, терпения и осторожности.

 

_– И вот так, дитя, появилось всё в этом мире. Так был учреждён бесконечный цикл смены светил, ритм не знающих устали волн и неизмеримое разнообразие живых существ._

_– То есть, мир такой, потому что Кот и Сова играли в догонялки?_

Много что мог бы сказать ему на это старый индеец, но негоже набивать голову птенца камнями, что придавят его к земле, да и рано ему знать такие слова. А потому ответил он только:

_– Такова мудрость предков._

Всё потому, что наш мир создан двумя весёлыми обалдуями, что были друг для друга ближе дыхания и роднее братьев, несмотря на все различия.


End file.
